Magnetic
by diamondlight46
Summary: Is it really possible to NOT fall in love with this SMEXY MAN that you see everyday at school? Can you bear it? What would you do when your closest friends think you're turning into a fangirl? GASP! SasuSaku/NejiTen/Shikaino/NaruHina. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Magnetic**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Sakura's POV**

-

-

"Ouch, DAMMIT!"

Of course.

First day of my junior year, I bump face-to-face into Sasuke a.k.a. Mr. McDreamy, the sexiest and most popular guy in Konoha High. I fall on top of him, banging my forehead onto his hard chest, with my textbooks and notebooks scattered all over the floor, in the middle of a crowded hallway. Most of which are girls from Sasuke's fanclub, who are eyeing me down. As I get up, I look at Sasuke's face. As always, it has his blank, stoic expression looking right at me, showing a little teeny bit of anger. Oh shit.

"Stop staring and get off of me already!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sorry." I grumbled. When the Uchiha's looks a little mad, he's really mad.

Gosh, he is such a bastard.

I get off him and gather all my things in a flash. The bitc-I mean Sasuke's fangirls keep giving me the evil eye, but they can go to hell. Anyways, I walk away from the scene as fast as possible, heading straight to class although I'm probably already late.

By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura, the smartest person in school. Others might say "the nerdiest girl of the school," which is really not true, their just jealous. Only my friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, think I'm the smartest person in school. The others kids think the title of the smartest goes to Sasuke. True, he is the smartest, me being tied with him, but his true title is The Bastard of the School.

Uchiha Sasuke. He is known as The Smart-ass Bastard, Antisocial, and Egotistic freak of the School but mostly, The Chick Magnet. This guy is a freaking hot magnet! He attracts girls from all directions and they're always all over him. What gets all these girls on him is this unknown force, and it's obvious that he doesn't like it. His constant yells, shouts, and death glares at the fangirls don't seem to send the right message or go through those thick heads of theirs. It seems like all that hairspray and gel that they put on to TRY to look pretty (which doesn't really work) really blocks the passage to their brains. I bet sometimes, Sasuke wishes he was born ugly.

-

The way he rests his head on his hand, his fingers running through that sexy mess of hair makes him look so… smooth and elegant, you just want to-OK I need to pay attention. Do you know what sucks? Right now I'm sitting on the left of Sasuke and I could literally feel his burning glares. I bet he thinks I'm just another fangirl like the rest of the girl population in school (besides my friends, of course). It's really hard to concentrate in class when there's an Uchiha around, especially when he hates your guts at the moment.

Sasuke's friend Naruto was just whispered in his ear, looked at me and laughed. Gee I wonder what they whispered about.

-

**Sasuke's POV**

-

-

Yes. I am a human male with hormones, but I aim to not let it show. Although, when that pink-haired, Haruno girl fell on me, the way she was pressed against my body just made me want to explode. Instead, with every muscle I have, I switched to "annoyed, bastard mode" according to my airheaded, best friend Naruto.

She looked at me with those sparkling green eyes with a hint of frustration and then shock. I was waiting for her to finally get off but she wouldn't so, I yelled.

"Stop staring and get off of me already!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She grumbled at me with a sort of attitude. Not the usual reaction from the girls I ever made contact with.

Gosh, she is such a bitch.

What was her problem? Usually girls would go on their knees and ask for forgiveness from me, kiss my feet etcetera, etcetera. Girls. They're always all over me. I know why, but still they should give people their space. It's really nerve racking. They are all really ugly too. I mean they try to look pretty by wearing a crap load of makeup that makes their faces look like cakes. Believe me, it doesn't work.

I always give them my evil glares but I guess they find that attractive too? Girls are weird. I know I have some sort of charm that makes girls go crazy but I can't help it. That pisses me off the most.

Haruno Sakura. The Nerdiest Girl in School. Sometimes rumored to be the pretties girl in school by some guys that have seen her without those nerdy clothes she wears. That may be believable. Though, she and her friends are the only girls in this school that don't seem to be affected by my charm. Except that one girl Ino, I think. She used to be in head over heels for me. Something happened and suddenly she stopped stalking me.

But Sakura the most abnormal girl I've ever seen. She's unnecessarily loud and a major klutz. Obviously. I heard she also gets ticked off real easily and can punch someone worlds away.

Anyways, I just realized we're in the same class together from looking at her textbooks she was holding.

In class, Sakura was sitting on my left, the spot where my fangirls would kill to get. I didn't realize until Naruto whispered in my ear that I was staring Sakura's way.

"Teme, why are you staring at Sakura like that? Is it because her shirt is see-through? hehe.."

That Fool. Looking back, her white polo is displaying almost every detail of that lacy pink bra she's wearing, or maybe I was just looking too hard (Gasp).

-

**Lunch (Sakura POV)**

-

"Sakura!"

YAY its lunch, the best time of the day. Ino-pig, my blonde bff, was just calling me to the table with that HUGE grin. You know what that means…NEW GOSSIP! As I approached the table, Tenten is trying to squeeze out what Ino's hiding.

"Spill it Ino!" Tenten commanded, my brunette, bun-haired, tomboy friend.

"I saw you! I saw you! I saw you!-"

"What did you see me do Ino!?" Tenten said, getting annoyed.

"I saw you take down that Suki-bitch when she was trying to feel up Neji." Ino mocked.

"So?"

"You like Neji."

"I was just teaching her a lesson-"

"Because you like Neji."

"INO!"

"Hehe"

"No Tenten! You're turning into one of _Them._" I gasped.

"Them?"

"Ya, the fangirls"

"Oh no you di'nt!"

"Oh yes I did girl-"

"You guys!" yelled Hinata, "Don't get into unnecessary arguments! But I may ask, Tenten do you really like my cousin?"

"No Hinata I-"

"-'cause if you do I can help you out." Hinata winked her pale, pearly eyes.

"Oh Lord."Tenten sighed. We're all silently staring at her (making her feel uncomfortable) seriously thinking if she has something deep down for Neji.

-

-Awkward Silence-

-

"GAY BABY!" Ino randomly boasted. (A/N: If you don't get it, there's a joke that says whenever there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born...LOL)

"…?"

"What?" asked Ino.

"LOL!" All of us laughed. Whenever there is an awkward silence between us, it's always funny to us. Isn't that great?

"Anyways," I finally interrupted our laughter, "I bumped head on into Sasuke today…"

"Ouch, I bet that didn't go too well" said Tenten.

"Nope, not well at all."

"Is that why he's staring at you like that?"asked Hinata.

All eyes turned towards Sasuke's table, which also seats Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke looks emotionless, as usual. But why is he looking at ME?

I waved and smiled my biggest smile at him just to see if he would stop…and his reaction. LOL. He finally snapped out of it, gave me the dirty look, and looked away.

*Chuckles*

-

-

* * *

**Sooo will you guys make my day and please review, and tell me whether I should continue or not :)**

**Seriously review or I wont continue. Yes that is a threat.  
**

**;)**

**DiAmondLigHt46~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe, sorry it took so long to update...fanfiction was being weird. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The genius named Masashi Kishimoto does.

Oh! Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter:

Their school is a private school with the uniform,

Girls: A choice of a blue, green, or white polo, with plaid skirt.

Boys: White button-down shirt with black tie and pants.

Here's a little thing that I wanted to do, a song of the chapter:

Hot Stuff by: PCD

hehe, its nice to listen to that song and read the chapter. :)

_Writing in italics=Flashback_

* * *

**Magnetic**

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch (Sasuke POV)**

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!"

Tch. He's so loud. Whatever, I'll just ignore him for now and get my food.

"TEMEEE!!!!!!"

(Sweat Drop)

"SAAASSSSUKEEEE-TEMEEEEEE!"

_Enter Fangirls_

"WHATTT?! SASUKE-KUN'S HEREE!"

"SAASUKEE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"MARRY ME OR I'LL KILL MYSELF" (WTF!)

"AAAHHHHH! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!!!"

This.

This is my daily routine during my lunch time. When the bitches come in, it's as if hell broke loose. EVERY SINGLE DAY. Sigh. Time to run.

Rrriipppp!

"YAYYY I GOT A PIECE OF SASUKE-KUN'S SHIRT!"

"GIVE IT TO ME BITCH!"

"NO I GOT IT FIRST"

"I BET SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME BETTER"

WHAT THE HELL! They ripped my Armani shirt! These bitches are crazy I say, _crazy_. I finally got my food and found the screaming Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Oh no you di'nt!"

"Oh yes I did girl-"

"You guys!"

I looked around to see where this entire ruckus was coming from. My eyes were on its destination, the Haruno girl. Thank God she wore her jacket over that see-through shirt.

-

-

Oh crap she caught me looking. Wait. Did she just smile and wave at me? Weird. I'd think she'd be furious for what happened this morning.

Just look away, pretend nothing happened, and listen to what Naruto's been trying to say. Yeah, I'll just do that.

"So will you?" asked Naruto.

"Will I what?"

"WERE YOU LISTENING?"

"Hn."

"Ugh. I SAID will you help me ask Hinata out?"

"Why can't you just ask her? I _promise_ you she won't turn you down."I advised. Who wouldn't?

"Ugh…fine whatever Teme. Neji?"

"Hn?" Neji asked.

"What does Hinata like?"

"I don't know. You act like I talk to her or something."

"Well she IS your cousin." Naruto said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly

"Troublesome… just ask her out normally and she'll _most likely_ say yes!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"OKAY, ok sheesh."

-

**After School, Walking Home, Just Thinking (MAJOR change of tone)**

**Sakura POV**

"Well there goes my first day." I said to myself.

#1 Rule in Life: One CANNOT be attracted to _those. _Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, known as the hottest guys of school, that they EACH have their own fan clubs. If you are attracted, you are then eternally known as a _Fangirl._ That's worse than being called a Bitch/Slut/Whore all together.

Between us four, this is our main rule. The hardest part is, I'm breaking that rule every second I see Uchiha Sasuke. Inside, I'm the biggest Sasuke fangirl out there. The worst part is, my best friends don't even know about this, I know nothing of their boy life. My BEST FRIENDS.

Ino used to be a major Sasuke fangirl in middle school, a mean one too. Then one day, I found her crying in the bathroom.

-

"Meow!" said my cat as I entered my house. My cat is pretty loud and fat. It's a sort of tan color with darker tan stripes and white feet. I have a typical two story house with three bedrooms, nothing amazing. However, my room is pretty amazing, thanks to my awesome designing skills. It has posters all over the walls, cool lamps, books, a queen size bed, and many pink and orange bubbles on the white wall. (A/N: hehe that's my room and my cat.)

"Hey there Yuuki! Feeling lonely again?" No one is ever home until late at night; both my parents are doctors and they're always on call. "Meeooww!" After I fed Yuuki, I saw a note on the table that said:

_Sakura, _

_We'll be home late again. There is some leftover dinner in the fridge. Enjoy!_

_-Mom, Dad_

Duh. What else would they be writing? It's part of my typical weekday. This is usually how it goes: Wake up. Go to school. Get home. Feed Yuuki. Eat what's on the note. Do homework. Take a shower. Sleep. Okay well most of the time I finish homework early, so I either just entertain myself somehow or chill with Ino, who lives on the next street.

**Ino POV**

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"MAKE LOVE WITH ME!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

Sigh. Those girls remind me of my old self, a nauseating fangirl. The day my life changed, was the day when I was in middle school, Sakura found me in the bathroom, crying.

"_Ino?" _

"_-sniff-Sakura? What are YOU doing here?" Ino questioned unkindly. _

"_Well I WAS going to comfort you, but I'll just go use the bathroom." Sakura spoke. _

_-After using the bathroom-_

"_Stupid father, stupid man, stupid men in general, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ino weeped. _

"_Sigh, Ino you want to talk about it?"asked Sakura. "C'mon lets go get some Starbucks."_

"_Mmkay."_

_When they arrived at Starbucks, they sat, ordered, and continued their conversation from before. _

"_Shoot." Sakura commanded. _

"_Sigh, ok. My parents are gonna divorce."Ino said with all the stability she had. _

"_Oh my, is it really that bad?" Sakura gasped. _

"_Yeah, my parents were always fighting so much; THEY EVEN THREW STEEL SPOONS AT EACH OTHER!" Ino sobbed. "Right after their fight, my mother said to never trust a man; that they're not even worth it…"_

That day, Sakura arose and hugged me tightly, crying with me. This was the day of a new beginning for me. This was also the day she introduced me to Hinata and Tenten, and the day we made that rule. They made this rule to support me…and for their own good. (A/N: so they don't turn into ruthless fangirls you know?)

But now I have someone I want, a certain pony-tailed man, and a quite troublesome one too.

-

As I walked in my house, my mom greeted me with that fake smile of hers. A second after my parents divorced, they never looked the same anymore. Speaking of, my mom really got acne and wrinkles. Time to hit up some of that Olay antiwrinkle skin treatment! Back to my mom, the blue in her eyes don't blaze like they did before and her smile always never seemed real, but with a hint of sadness in it.

She served some of her amazing food to me after I finished freshening up. Her food's amazing because she's a chef at a five star, high class restaurant. After I finished eating, watched some TV, took a shower, and painted my nails, I started my homework. I don't usually do my homework, but I get some smart fangirl to do my homework in exchange for some relic of Sasuke. Hehe. But today I might as well do it since it's just the first day and we barely have anything. And whenever I do have homework, I procrastinate like crazy. It sucks.

Sitting in my room is one of my biggest distractions. It had purple walls, a laptop, and a flat screen TV. Guess I'm going to go back to procrastinating…

**Hinata POV**

Sigh. You know, it's very annoying to have a crush on someone you're not allowed to have a crush on. All because of that rule me and my friends made, just because we fear becoming one of those fangirls. Fear. It's the one thing that restrains people from what they really want, good or bad. No matter how hard, nor how much I try, I can't get what I want most, because of what I fear. I fear my own friends. Not even my family, the ones I should fear more.

I love them; we've been through so much together. I love my friends with all my heart because I can be the real me around them, but what I want most is out of my grasp because of them. What I want most is Naruto.

-

"Good Day Hinata-sama." said the servants of the white Hyuuga mansion in unison, as I entered through grand mahogany double doors. "Good day."

I walked through the labyrinth of halls and found my father. "Gomen Otou-sama for arriving late." O bowed. Extreme formalities are always used in this house. My father is the owner of an enormous global business and owns many things, and he's treated like a king. "Its fine Hinata, just sit and eat your dinner."

My father, the oldest of the Hyuuga clan, sat at the other end of this grand table, I couldn't even see him with all these table centerpieces. Our typical dinners are like those dinners you see at fancy restaurants that have three forks and spoons on the placemat and you don't know which to use when. A plate for different servings, a glass for every type of drink, and a napkin professionally folded obnoxiously vary at the set table. It served our whole family, even my cousins, including Neji. My dad _adores_ him, it's painfully obvious. He treats him like his own son because he is physically and mentally better than me, I admit it. Nevertheless, I barely make contact with Neji, unless it's absolutely necessary, or when my father sends me to summon him.

After my silent meal, I went upstairs to my room, worked on my homework, showered, and slept. That's usually how my boring life at home goes. Parents being so strict with you, formalities, and expecting to do everything the right way, really limits you to the fun and relaxation you want to have a home.

As I walked into my room, I plopped down on the bed. My room is excessively large and light blue. It has some butterfly shadowy designs on the wall. Other than that, it's pretty plain but it's my only source of relaxation, so I'm not complaining.

**Tenten POV**

Yes, I do have a crush on Neji. I admit it, but to myself. Even though my friends were just teasing me, if they found out that I really do have a crush on him, they'd skin me alive. Because of Ino, we support her feelings, and so we don't become like those fangirls. No matter how much I fangirl about him inside, I'm no different from the others, no matter how much I hate it. Fangirling. It's what's going to rip the ties of our friendship into shreds.

-

"Tenten! How was your day?" my dad asked me. My dad is the most normal dad ever. He is the one who introduced me to my all time favorite pastime, soccer. We always play together whenever I'm free. My mom died when I was really young, so I don't really remember her. My dad has been taking care of me since, and he's great and knows me the best. "It was good." I answered him, kinda dully I might add.

"What's wrong?" Yep. He knows me well.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."I told him. "Oh ok." He knew to not ask anymore. I like that about him too, he's never on my case for anything.

I walked up to my room—wait let me rephrase that, My AWESOME room. It's green and it has posters of David Beckham, some frames of signed jerseys, and my collections of different types of swords on my shelves. Not the typical room you see every day.

Well, I sat on my bed and started my homework. Stupid Asuma sensei for being so strict and assigning us homework on the first day of school. Seriously who does that? Whatever, it's not that hard anyways, after this I'll go to sleep. I should get Ino to hook me up with some fangirl-homework business.

*Chuckles*

-

-

* * *

**Ok I know that was a bad place to end, but I have a lot in mind! All my ideas for this story are on sticky notes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The first person to review was my COUSIN. I need some real reviews please!**

**(no offense ****itzmee320, but thanks anyway) LOL**

***~*DiAmondLigHt46*~***

**Here's a little survey:**

**How old are you readers? (No, I'm no pedophile, just wondering out of pure curiosity.)**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Did you laugh at any of the jokes?**

**How do you like my story overall?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok I KNOW. I haven't updated in like a YEAR. I'M SORRY! But please, my LOYAL readers, bear with me. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Sakura POV**

RING RING

RING RING

RING RI-

"LORD HAVE MERCY IT'S PASSED MIDNIGHT!" My biggest Pet Peeve: Never disturb me while I'm asleep.

"Shh! Sakura it's me, calm down!" Ino whispered to me.

"INO?!"

"Yes, Shh!" Ino said, still whispering.

"Oh hey what's up?" I answered her calmly.

"Do you want to have a sleep over with all of us girls this weekend?" Ino questioned.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR?"

"DO I HAVE TO BE DYING TO CALL YOU NOW?"

"NO, BUT STILL, YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN I GET MY SLEEP DISTURBED!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A-"

Ok so that conversation went downhill. So Ino basically called me to tell me that she was planning to have a GNO (Girls Night Out), shop, talk, and do all that fun stuff. I immediately agreed, to my surprise, because I felt a little down. It's usually hard for Ino to get me to go to these little things she plans because of how busy I am. She said she already called everyone else and they agreed.

-

"Yay its Friday!" The week breezed away swiftly and the only topic on our mind is "GNO!" Hinata, Tenten, and I brought our bags to school because we're all going to do some shopping with Ino after school. Currently, I am in Chemistry, which is my only class with the sexy egotistic bastard. Lucky me, Sasuke is my partner for the lab today.

"Turn on the Bunsen Burner." said Sasuke.

"Geez, demanding much?" I whispered to myself. He's been ordering me to do things like I'm his slave or something. Hopefully he didn't hear that, but Karma's a bitch.

"What did you say?!" he angrily questioned, obviously knowing exactly what I said, according to the dirty look he's giving me.

"Nothing." I answered casually.

"Whatever." He turned away.

Our lab today is the lab where you dip these metal wire things into different chemicals and put them over the Bunsen burner, which turns the flame different colors. My favorite one was the lithium flame color. It was a bright red flame that makes you ogle at it and plus, my favorite color is red. I caught Sasuke staring at the color that the copper wire alone was giving off. It was a pretty green that blended with the original blue flame. Sasuke's face turned soft as he was looking at the pretty flame, like it reminded him of something. Sasuke's eyes then caught mine and started to look into my eyes for, what it seemed like, a long minute. I was quite surprised at the eye contact he was making with me. He wasn't glaring nor giving me a dirty look, but it was curious. I looked back into those onyx eyes and got lost in them. Now _that's_ what should be worth ogling at, not red flames.

"Ok kids, it's time to clean up." Said Kurenai, our chemistry teacher. Her voice was the one that tore apart our little staring session. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I turned away from him. Sasuke finally snapped out it and started cleaning up his stuff getting ready to leave the class room, leaving me with cleaning up the lab table. Bastard.

-

That class was surely interesting. I could never imagine Sasuke looking at me like that for that long. Of course I'm cheering inside, but I could never tell anyone about this. At this point, I've told myself to stop stopping myself to fangirl over Sasuke, but to just keep it a secret; it's too much to bear. Well there was sure some chemistry in that class today. (A/N: HAHA I'm so corny) Off to lunch!

**Sasuke POV**

Why did I look so dumb in chemistry today? Ok that green flame was pretty amazing, I won't lie. But it also reminded of something else green and pretty amazing. As soon as I turned to get a peek of those green eyes of Sakura, I didn't just get a peek, I got the whole package. That flame was just as pretty and glowing as her eyes. I didn't realize I was staring at them for that long until Kurenai spoke. Damn Kurenai…but I'm glad she saved me from utterly embarrassing myself for ogling at the Haruno girl.

Speaking of, the Haruno girl is walking right in front of me to the cafeteria…

"Hey Pinkie."I called out.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST CALLED ME THAT" she said, turning around towards my voice. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME _PINKIE_?"she yelled, obviously offended by the title I chose for her.

"Hn." I smirked, amused by her anger.

"You sure have guts don't you?" she said with venom dripping from every word.

"You _only_ do have pink hair. It's _only_ natural to call you that."I mocked.

"What's wrong with pink hair?" she spat.

"Nothing is wrong with your hair, besides the fact that there's a copper wire in those tangles." I said teasingly.

She put her hand in her hair and indeed, found a copper wire stuck inside a knot in her hair. "Bastard…and thanks for making me clean up the lab alone!"

"No problem."

"Ugh you're such an annoying bastard" she muttered walking off. Hn, she sure is the amusing one isn't she?

**Sakura POV**

Oh. My. God.

Why do I like a bastard like him? I don't know. Oh, and My Second Biggest Pet Peeve: NO ONE calls me pinkie. NO ONE.

Yeah, and that wire probably got in my hair from putting my head ground-level to get another wire from under the table. Anyways, I was now in the cafeteria looking for the table that consisted of my friends.

"SAAAKURAAAA!" yelled Ino, frantically waving her hands in the air.

Ah. Found them. I walked towards table and sat down next to Ino. They were all silently staring at me, probably because I looked like I was in a snappy mood. "What?!"

"What's up your ass?" Tenten asked. Sigh, they sure know how to figure me out.

"Sasuke's an annoying Bitch."

"Made fun of you in chemistry today?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sort of." I immediately thought of our little staring session. (A/N: I make it sound like it's a makeout session with eyes…LOL)

**Beginning of GNO**

**Ino POV**

(Insert SpongeBob theme song music)

"ARE YA RREADY GIRLS?!" _(Ino)_

"AY AYY INO" _(All)_

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" _(Ino)_

"AYYY AYYY INO!" _(All)_

"OHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE THE BEST PARTIES CALLED THROWN BY MEEEE" _(Ino)_

"G-N-O BASH!" _(All)_

"AWESOME, AMAZING, AMUSING PARTYYYY" _(Ino)_

"G-N-O BASH" _(All)_

"ITS SOMETHING SO AWESOME YOU DON'T WANNA MISS!" _(Ino)_

"G-N-O BASH" _(All)_

"COME AS YOU WISH BUT COME AT YOUR (own) RISK" _(Ino)_

"G-N-O BASH! G-N-O BASH! G-N-O BASH! G-NNNNN-O BAAAAASH!" _(All)_

"Ok I'll stop now, but you guys get it, I'm SUPER EXCITEDD!" I said

"Yah, yah we get it Ino." Said Sakura, shutting me up.

"So where are we going first?" asked Hinata.

"The Mall. Duh." answered Tenten.

"YESS! SHOPPIN' TIME!" cheered Sakura.

So we drove to the Konoha Mall which is the biggest mall in Konoha and entered my heaven. Yes, I'm that pathetic. The mall embraces my life and no one can do anything about it. I go at least three times a week, but I promise I don't buy something every time I go there. I go to the mall because it's fun and it gets my mind off of some things. My major distractions are boys, except whenever I run into Shikamaru at the mall. My time at the mall just becomes a waste of time, but that only happens every so often.

"Ooh let's go to FEVER!" Sakura suggested, and I love her for that. It's my favorite store with the HOTTEST clothes ever, with a cheap price!

"Ok guys, let's go ALL out and get ourselves whole new outfits and whole new looks!" I chanted.

"YOSH! LETS GO WILD!" insisted Tenten.

-

"Whew, shopping can really wear you out." Said Hinata, while rubbing her soar feet from walking in her high heels for so long. We all finally came back to my house

"Yeah it can, but I'm not gonna complain, I'm happy with what I bought today" said Sakura. (A/N: I have pictures of their outfits on my profile, I don't feel like describing them all now )

"I'm so happy I went into Pointers. I got me some new pointy things!" Tenten cheered.

"Tenten, why do you like those things so much, it's a little scary?" I asked curiously

"Ino, you act like I'm going to kill someone with these." She said to me, spinning a kunai around her finger.

"You sure look like it, the way you handle those." I said mockingly.

"Make me laugh Ino."

"Ok whatever Tenten. Hey how about we play a game?" I suggested.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Hinata suggested suspiciously, as if she has some dirty tricks up her sleeve.

"Hinata, I never knew you could be like that." I said smirking, because I was thinking just the same thing.

"BRING IT ON HINATA" Sakura said with much confidence.

"Haha ok, we all gather now! Who goes first?" (A/N: Hehe reference to my other fanfic _Akatsuki Game._) asked Hinata.

"I will!" I willingly replied.

"Ok Ino, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Come here." Hinata motioned her hand to whisper something in my ear. "That gum in your mouth…",

"Yeah…"

"You know, that Bazooka bubblegum?"

"Yeahhhhhh"

"Yeahh, STICK IN SAKURA'S HAIR!" Hinata said as an evil loud whisper.

"OMG are you sentencing me to death or something!" I yelled

"Just do it, it's a DARE." I never knew Hinata could be so deadly.

Sakura and Tenten were staring at me, making it hopeless for me even creep up behind Sakura, but then an idea hit me. I got up, walking past Sakura pretending to get out of my room. As soon as I was next to her, I swiftly stuck my gum in her hair, making it unnoticeable. I leave for just a couple seconds but then go back in.

"Soo, what was your dare?" asked Sakura.

"it's a secret!" I said to her mockingly. I couldn't help but notice Tenten chuckling to herself. She probably noticed me putting the gum in Sakura's hair. "Well since I had to do the Dare, it's my turn to ask. Hmm, Sakura!" I said, coming up with an idea.

"Y-yes?" she answered me nervously.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Only a coward is afraid of honesty, so I choose Truth." She answered daringly.

"Do you have or have you had a crush on anyone?" I interrogated her, but all of a sudden there was a silence from her.

**Sakura POV**

"Ummm…." That was all that would come out of my mouth.

"Oh c'mon Sak, everyone has had a secret crush before! Plus, you said that only a coward is afraid of honesty." Ino pointed out.

Ok this is not happening to me. I have to tell them my crush. NOT COOL! If I lie, I'll betray my words. If I tell them the truth, I'll betray my friends and our rule. I _cannot _tell them. I have to; But I can't. UGHH this is so frustrating!

"HURRY UP AND ANSWER SAKURA!" Interrogated Ino.

"If I tell you, you will all skin me alive." I simply stated.

"What?! Wow Sakura you just made me even more curious. Just tell us!" begged Tenten.

"Er…" Just say it. "Umm…"Come on Sakura, "Ahh…" You can do this. "I-It's-…" JUST SAY IT SAKURA!

"IT'S SASUKE!"

Shit. It's out. My deep dark secret is out. My words of taboo have been unleashed, and it does NOT feel good. Judging from their expressions they seem pretty…surprised? Yes, absolutely shocked.

"…"

Yep. Absolute silence is all I can hear. "Ok you guys, I get it. I know it's taboo to even mentioned Sasuke's name sometimes but you asked for it."

"…"

They're still unresponsive, great. However, the looks on their faces seem guilty. We all started staring at each other beginning this huge staring party and it clicked to us how guilty we all look.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not the only one that should be feeling guilty?" I asked.

"Because you're right." Tenten said bravely.

"I'm right?"

"Yeah, it feels really bad to say this, but I broke the rules too. I've had a crush on Neji since freshmen year." Tenten explained.

Gasps were heard from all of us. "Well if this is a give-out-your-deep-dark-secrets fest, then I'll confess too. I like the lazy one, Shikamaru." Ino crossed her arms, looking away. She obviously suffered the guilt to.

All of our faces turned to Hinata, to see if she was the only loyal one. I'd feel terrible if she really is.

"I-I've liked N-Naruto for a-a while now." Hinata said fearfully.

Eyes shot in horror as we all faced the truth. We all _totally_ screwed ourselves over; we all _totally_ admitted we're fangirls.

"Ok, so great, we were all hiding secrets from each other." stated Tenten. "Ino, does this mean you're off on that whole "never trust a man" deal, now that you have a crush on Shikamaru?"

"I guess…"

"Well it's good to know we don't hate each other!" Hinata alleged.

We all looked at each other and smiled, realizing this rule was pointless. We still feel guilty about lying to each other this whole time, yet smiling at our mistake because we know we will be there for each other, no matter what.

"So what are you going to do about Sasuke, Sakura?" questioned Ino with a devious smile. Oh no. what is she planning now?

"Umm…I don't know I-"

"YES! NEW MISSION EVERYONE: CAPTURE THE HEARTS OF YOUR CRUSHES!!" Exclaimed Ino.

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison.

"Well we all bought ourselves new outfits. We can give ourselves a whole new look and drop those boys' jaws down to the ground!"

"Well there goes Ino again on her ridiculous games." I said running my hand down my hair. Wait. Did I just feel something sticky? "Ewww what't this?" I said struggling a piece of gum out of my hair. WAIT, Gum? I swear Ino was chewing gum before. Realization struck me.

"INOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"AHHH SAVE MEEE!"

*Chuckles*

-

-

* * *

Review Review Review

its the only that makes me happy **:) **

***~*DiAmondLigHt46*~***

**NEXT TIME ON MAGNETIC: **

**Sasuke POV**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH HEY MAN HEY LOOK YOU GOTTA SEE THIS"

Sigh. Now what is Naruto gesturing about.

"DUDE TRUST ME YOU GOTTA SEE THIS."

Naruto SERIOUSLY needs someone to duck tape that mouth of his. I'm TIRED. I DON'T like waking up in the morning, and I ESPECIALLY don't like it when Naruto is _yelling_ in my ear when I'm _tired_ in the _morning. _One more word out of his mouth, I swear I'll-

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Holy Shit. I was immediately interrupted, finally looking at what Naruto was yelling about. It was like a movie. Four girls cat walking through the school doors with wind blowing their hair, in what seemed like slow motion. Those are the _sexiest _girls I have ever seen in my life, especially the pink-haired one. _Wait, pink hair?_

There is no way that can be Haruno Sakura, absolutely no way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you :)**

**Disclaimer: The Taming of the Shrew. (I think you people get the fact that we fanfic writers don't own Naruto.)**

**Song of the chapter: Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

* * *

**Magnetic**

**Chapter 4: Putting the Plan in Action**

**Ino Pov**

"We have free dress on Monday because of Tsunade's birthday right?" I asked. Perfect. We're still at my place, planning on when we should take action. "So before then, we still have to get their attention in a non-fangirly way."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Tenten

"Well it seems we already get their attention by not being such a pestering fangirl, but only as the girls 'who don't like them', nothing more. So let's boost our rep not only as the girls 'who don't like them', but as the girls who play hard to get, as the girls who are too _superior_ for them. That will get their attention." (A/N: Trust me; they are not going to be conceited snobs.)

"Sooooo how are we going to do that? I mean, I admit, I'm too clumsy to be 'superior' than Sasuke." asked Sakura.

"Sakura you can stay with me for the rest of the weekend, I'll knock some cautiousness and fast reflexes into ya!" Tenten proclaimed.

"Sure thing Captain Tenten!" Sakura laughed.

"And Hinata, you need to stop stuttering and being so self-conscious. You are a strong, nice, pretty girl you got that? You can knock Naruto out of his socks anytime!" I told her.

"Haha thanks Ino!"

"Oh and one more thing… Try to be their friend."

"Ok…" They all said confusingly in unison.

**At Tenten's House**

**Tenten POV**

"TENTEN! OH MY GOD STOP THROWING KNIVES AT ME!"

"It's working on your reflexes though. You're getting better Sakura!"

"Yeah right! You're just making excuses to throw around those deadly things!"

"That too…"

"TENTEN-oof!"

Sigh. This is going well. "Sakura if you're ever going to fall, fall on Sasuke!"

"Not again."

"Then this time fall in his arms, look at each other with lustful eyes, and start smoochin' on him like there's no tomorrow!"

"Geez Tenten I didn't know you were this perverted."

"You know you want to Sakura. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it, but things like that don't even happen in movies!"

"If you can get Sasuke head over heels for you, you can make the impossible happen!"

"Yeah whatever you say Tenten."

**Monday **

**Sakura POV**

Everyone's at my house right now getting ready for today. Did I tell you how excited I am? Well I am SO EXCITED! We all look Fantabulous!

"You guys, we look great! We are totally going to make everyone's jaws drop." I announced.

"Yeah especially you Sakura, that green on you really brings out your eyes." Said Hinata.

"OK you guys enough with the flattering. When we walk into school, walk as innocently as usual and let's see peoples reaction." Ino explained.

"I wish we didn't have a uniform, but if we didn't the sluts would be sluttier than ever." Tented said as we all laughed.

"Are you ready girls?"

"AYY AYY INO!"

**Sasuke POV**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH HEY MAN HEY LOOK YOU GOTTA SEE THIS"

Sigh. Now what is Naruto gesturing about.

"DUDE TRUST ME YOU GOTTA SEE THIS."

Naruto SERIOUSLY needs someone to duck tape that mouth of his. I'm TIRED. I DON'T like waking up in the morning, and I ESPECIALLY don't like it when Naruto is _yelling_ in my ear when I'm _tired_ in the _morning. _One more work out of his mouth, I swear I'll-

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Holy Shit. I finally looked at what Naruto was yelling about. It was like a movie. Four girls cat walking in with wind blowing their hair, in what seemed like slow motion. Those are the _sexiest _girls I have ever seen in my life, especially the pink-haired one. _Wait, pink hair?_

There is no way that can be Haruno Sakura, absolutely no way. It's freaking _overwhelming._

**Shikamaru/Neji/Naruto Pov**

There is no way that can be Ino/Tenten/Hinata, absolutely no way. It's freaking _overwhelming._

**Sakura POV**

As soon as we entered the assembly room as _normally_ as possible, people still stopped and stared. _Everyone's_ jaws were on the floor, including the boys we have our eye on. I swear people probably saw things that didn't happen (A/N: coughSasukecough).

"Mission Status: So far so good." Ino said with a triumphant smirk.

-

After we sang Happy Birthday to Tsunade, our classes began and my day was going normal. Pretty much all the students are wearing their best clothes, since these free dress days seldom occur. Dress to impress. That's basically what goes through people's minds whenever there is a free dress day; to show how rich and fashionable they are or to impress whoever is on their mind. In my case, it's Sasuke. Speaking of, hasn't said a word to me all day, even in chemistry today. However, he's been staring at my direction nonstop. It's not that burning glare that I felt, but whatever it is, it feels good. That boy really knows how to fluctuate my self esteem.

**Hinata POV**

Right now I'm in music class since I play the violin. Naruto is also in this class since he plays the trumpet. That's one of the qualities I love about Naruto. He looks so cheerful and he looks like he has a lot of fun playing the trumpet. Just by listening to him play it's easy to tell that he loves the trumpet. Another thing I love about Naruto is his determination. No matter how much the teacher yells at him about his mistakes, Naruto just keeps getting better and never gives up. It's amazing how much stamina he has to endure our horrific teacher. I swear that teacher always looks as if he's going to beat someone with that stick he carries around.

"Hinata!" Shoot. What did I do now?

"Y-Yes"

With his stick, he lifted my elbow up. "Keep your arm straight at all times, it reflects in your playing. Otherwise it just looks bad." He walked away

"Yes sir." He is so scary.

"It's okay Hinata he says stuff like that to me all the time." Naruto stood in front of me. I am in Happy land right now!

Don't stutter. I am confident. "T-thanks." Oops.

"Hinata? Your face is red, are you ok?" Naruto asked putting his face closer to mine.

Oh no! I'm blushing. "Yes I'm fine." I tried my best to not stutter.

"Oh ok then! By the way, you look really pretty today. Not like you don't look pretty any other day I mean you always do! Hehe…."

OhMyGosh. Naruto's rambling is so cute! "Hehe Thanks Naruto, I get it don't worry." I'm getting a little more comfortable around him. Naruto smiled that million dollar smile and I swear I was going to faint. However instead of falling on my own accord, a girl behind me stretched her trombone into me. I fell right into Naruto's strong arms. My heart was going to explode.

"Hey watch where you're playing!" Naruto yelled at the girl still holding me. Tightly.

"Sorry..." poor girl.

Naruto now put his arms on my shoulders and our faces are pretty close. "You okay Hinata? Are you hurt? Hey, your face is turning red again. Is it what that bastard teacher said to you earlier? How about I take you out for ice cream after school? I'm sure that will cool your head."

Naruto is so caring! It felt so right being in his arms. I knew I jeopardized my friendships for a good reason! "Ok." I said with a large smile as class ended.

**Tenten POV**

I declare P.E. my favorite class for three reasons. One, I love sports and just being active. Two, I have P.E. with Neji. Three, we're playing soccer today. Soccer has been my life ever since my dad introduced me to it. It was like love at first sight, just like Neji. To me, Neji is like soccer and right now, I have a two in one deal. Playing soccer against Neji is a challenge of a lifetime. We've already had three games and we tied every time. Neji and I have the spotlight right now but there's this one kid named Kiba trying to steal my thunder. I swear he's getting on my nerves.

"Pass it to me Tenten! I'll score the goal from here." Kiba yelled.

"NO!" Is that kid stupid? There are four people guarding him. There's no way he can make the goal from there.

Neji found his way towards me trying to steal the ball. We're now one on one and I'm trying to get passed him when he's all up in my face. Geez its overwhelming when there's a guy twice your size trying to steal from you. Our eyes are intense. I am not going to let him take the ball, and he is not going to let me run with it. Ok this is lasting a bit too long but this guy just won't give up! Untill…

"Neji! Ill get the ball you run left!" This girl named Suki, who's a bitch, yelled.

I can't believe Neji listened to her, but he finally gave up and ran left. Suki came from behind him and started a one on one match with me. She was easy to get passed. Too easy. As I ran towards the goal, Suki came from behind me and pushed me right into the ground. She took the ball and passed it to Neji, but Neji stopped.

"That was a foul Suki." He simply stated. He came over to me and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. For a second, my mind was cheering with the fact that I held his hand. Class was over now, so we walked side by side off the field.

"Thanks."I said to him.

"No problem, but you must be really good at soccer to keep up with me." Neji smirked.

"Oh don't get so cocky. You think you are so good that a good soccer player has to be at _your_ level? Please. You can't even steal a ball from me." I laughed at him.

"You don't have any balls." He mocked.

"Yeah? I have balls to kick." I warned him.

"Touché."

We parted as we went to the locker rooms to change. Suki was leaning in front of my locker with her arms crossed.

"Just because you got Neji on your side this time doesn't mean anything." Suki warned.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you like Neji but someone like you isn't worth him. You're just a poor, motherless, ugly, tomboy."

Her words just went into one ear and out the other. My kunai can cut deeper than her words. I wish I had one right now. "Listen, you got it all wrong. You're the one that likes Neji, and you're the one that's worthless. The only things you do with your life are prying into other people's lives and chasing after Neji even when you know it's hopeless. Neji _doesn't _like you. The whole school can tell you that so stop blaming all your own faults on other people and get a life." Wow that felt good.

She left the locker room crying. Serves her right. After I finished changing I saw Neji coming out of the boy's locker room. I caught up to him walked next to him.

"That girl Suki? Yeah, she's a bitch." I informed Neji, but he looked disappointed.

"I didn't know you could backbite like that."

Oops I made him mad, but I'm glad to know he doesn't talk shit about people. "Sorry I didn't see it like that, I-"

"But I know what you mean." He interrupted. At least he agrees with me. "What did you do in the locker room? I saw her crying." Neji asked.

"I just knocked some sense into her. She started saying all the shit to me and I didn't want to hear from her."

"Like what?"

"Like how I'm worthless, poor, motherless, ugly-"

"You're not ugly." He interrupted again.

I just looked at him. "But I'm worthless, poor, and motherless right?" I speculated him.

"NO that's not what I meant; you're none of those I promise." He suddenly got defensive.

"Haha at least you don't agree with her. I mean what is she to talk to me like that?" We both thought for a second.

"Attention whore."

"Attention whore."

We both said it at the same time. "And here I thought you're not the kind of person to talk shit about people." I laughed.

"I normally don't. You just bring out my bad side." he smirked.

"More like your bastard side." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled as we continued walking towards our regular lockers.

He turned back at me and said, "I'll see you at lunch." and he walked off.

What?

…

**Ino POV**

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! The plan is working!

Ok I don't even know what I'm more excited about, that the plan is working or that I got Shikamaru under my spell. I totally caught him staring at me, and when I did he had that 'oh shit' look on his face and turned away. I fought so hard to keep in the giggles but rolled my eyes instead. The girls must be having as much of a hard time as I am keeping the 'superior' rep up. I wonder if they're ok…

By the way, the only reason I told the girls to try to be their friend is because the guys don't have any real friends that are girls. Being just friends is already a great start and can lead to a beautiful relationship! Anywhoo, right now I'm in English with Shikamaru, ignoring all the ogling from the other boys. We're reading _The Taming of the Shrew _by William Shakespeare.

"Shikamaru!" the teacher yelled.

"What?" he said groggily

"Don't 'what' me. Read Petruchio's lines. Ino you read Katherina's lines."

"Umm…"

"Page 92, line 208." I whispered to him. Geez even I followed along.

He just looked at me dumbfounded then smirked. "Thanks."

-

**PETRUCHIO**

O slow-wing'd turtle! shall a buzzard take thee?

**KATHARINA**

Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard.

**PETRUCHIO**

Come, come, you wasp; i' faith, you are too angry.

**KATHARINA**

If I be waspish, best beware my sting.

**PETRUCHIO**

My remedy is then, to pluck it out.

**KATHARINA**

Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies,

**PETRUCHIO**

Who knows not where a wasp does  
wear his sting? In his tail.

**KATHARINA**

In his tongue.

**PETRUCHIO**

Whose tongue?

**KATHARINA**

Yours, if you talk of tails: and so farewell.

**PETRUCHIO**

What, with my tongue in your tail? nay, come again,  
Good Kate; I am a gentleman.

**KATHARINA**

That I'll try.

_She strikes him_

(A/N: I LOVE that part. Makes me LOL every time…and sorry if that was too long)

_-_

I love this play even more now. Shakespeare sure knows how to write dirty. Shikamaru looked awkward and was blushing the whole time we were acting that part. I'm sure it was because of the whole dirtiness but way he keeps looking at me makes me want to smile. English class ended with that and as I walked out of the classroom, Shikamaru caught up to me.

"Hey Ino" Omg. The sound of my name coming from his sexy lips sounded so good.

"Hey. Dude that part we acted out was so funny! I'm really starting to like Shakepeare a lot more." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Haha uhh yeah…." He blushed. "Hey you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?"

Those words echoed in my head like a 100 times. I looked around and a couple gasps were heard from Shikamaru's fangirls who overheard our conversation. I swear they're probably going to start rumors about me. Anyways, back to Shikamaru.

With all the strength that I had to keep a straight face I answered him. "I'm sorry but I'm meeting with my friends at lunch."

A frown came upon his face. "It's alright." He walked away.

I feel so bad for messing with his feelings right now. I really would've said "YES YES YES AND YES I'LL EAT LUNCH WITH YOU! SCREW MY FRIENDS!" but no. I obviously got him at least a little bit interested in me. Sigh. I'll make it up to him later. Well, I guess I made progress! Off to lunch!

**-**

**Lunch**

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura over here!" Tenten called me over.

I sat outside with my tray in my hands next to Hinata. She welcomed me with a contented smile. Something good must've happened to her.

"SoOo Sakura how was your day?" Ino asked curiously.

I sighed. "Sasuke hasn't said a single word to me, and it's really bothering me. I bet I'm the only one that hasn't made any progress, when you guys probably got a date already. I got excited for nothing…"

They were all quiet.

"WHAT! You guys got dates with them?"

"Well Shikamaru asked me to sit with him today."

"Naruto's taking me out for ice cream"

"Neji said 'I'll see you at lunch' if you count that."

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison. I guess they haven't told each other what went on yet.

"Hinata you go first." Ino demanded.

"Well…Ifellonnarutoandhesaidilookedredandhesaidgettingicecreamwouldcoolmyhead." She quickly mumbled, blushing.

"I think I heard a rhyme in there." Tenten stated.

"Yeah I did too." I said.

"At least your date is legit! Shikamaru asked me to sit with him and his friends." Ino complained.

"Then why aren't you sitting with him?" I asked. "And you too Tenten, I think Neji meant he wanted you to sit with him."

"Well I tried to keep my 'cool' and respectively reject him." Ino said.

"That's stupid." I simply said.

"How about we all go so Tenten and Ino won't feel awkward?" Hinata suggested.

"I guess so. I'll talk to Sasuke there while I'm at it."

We all rose from out seats and went up to the table that seated the boys.

"Hey Shikamaru. I guess I am able to come sit with you. Is it okay if they with me as well?" Ino pointed towards us.

"Uh yeah I guess." Shikamaru agreed. Neji threw Tenten a smirk.

Clockwise, we sat like this: Sasuke, me, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji. (A/N: Yes, it's a round table.)

-**Before the girls joined them**-

**Sasuke POV**

"SASUKE! SASUKE! I TOTALLY LOOKED COOL INFRONT OF HINATA TODAY! AND I'M TAKING HER OUT FOR ICE CREAM AFTER SCHOOL!"

My ears are bleeding. Naruto needs to quiet down sometime soon. I just looked at him. It seems like Naruto doesn't need help asking Hinata out anymore. That dumbass knows how to make a move on girls better than I do. I probably looked like a fool today just staring at Sakura's direction when she caught me, more than once. A girl has never had this affect on me as much as Sakura does. Ever since the first day of school when she fell on me, she caught my attention. She sure is quite the entertaining one.

"Nice, Naruto." Shikamaru encouraged him. "I tried asking Ino to sit with me, but I was brutally rejected. I should've known it was stupid to ask one of the girls who don't even like us."

"At least I know it's not just me who thinks they look extra hot today." Naruto said.

"Yeah..." We all agreed.

"Oh so you all think they look hot today? Well who do you guys have your eye on?" questioned Naruto. "My eyes are on your cousin, Neji, so you gotta help me out."

"I barely talk to her."

"YOU LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? You know what? I bet I have a better chance to get her than going through you. Maybe I'll even try to make you guys more like brother and sister."

"Hn. You do that."

"So who do you have your eye on? You did agree with me that they do look extra hot. Can't be Ino, Shikamaru seems to have claimed her." Naruto asked Neji.

"What we're claiming now? Then I claim Tenten. She's really good at soccer."

"I bet that's not the only reason Neji. Then Sasuke does that mean you have your eye on Sakura? She is pretty hot, and it's about time the Uchiha finds a girl." I jerked when Naruto pulled me into the conversation.

"I can get a girl anytime."I retorted.

"Ya, a stupid fangirl. Sakura's actually decent. You should hurry and make a move on her before some other guy does." It's scary when Naruto starts to make sense.

"Hn."

-**Back to the present**-

**Sakura POV**

"I told you I'd see you at lunch." Neji smirked at Tenten as she blushed.

Yeah, they've totally made more progress than I did. Sitting next to Sasuke is a little awkward since he's STILL not saying a word to me. I hope he doesn't think I'm some fangirl trying to impress him, which is kind of true, but that's against the point.

"So Hinata, which ice cream place do you want to go to? How about we go to the Häagen-Dazs nearby?" Naruto talked to Hinata.

She smiled sweetly at him and answered, "Okay."

Häagen-Dazs? I want freaking Häagen-Dazs. Anyways, they are so perfect for each other. I hope they get married.

" I'm glad you came and sat with us. Naruto was acting so dumb earlier. It's a good thing Hinata sat down with him; he won't act as stupid." Shikamaru told Ino.

"Haha Shikamaru. You are so funny!" Ino's totally getting her flirt on.

While everyone is caught up in their own conversations, Sasuke and I are the only quiet, awkward ones, watching everyone else converse. To avoid awkwardness, I get up to get a drink.

"Sakura." Sasuke called to me. "Get me a tomato."

"Sure." Sigh. His demanding side is coming out again.

I just realized I'm pissed. The first thing he said to me today is "Sakura, get me a tomato." WTF. You know what? I'm not going to get him a tomato. He's ticking me off. I know I shouldn't be throwing such a hissy fit over Sasuke not talking to me. I know he's not much of a talker, but am I doing something wrong? All the other guys seem to be talking to the girls but not Sasuke. I come back with pink lemonade and no tomato.

"Where's my tomato?" Sasuke sounds irritated.

"Oops, I forgot!" I said and smiled as innocently as possible.

He brought his face closer to mine. "You wanna get one for me?"

I tried my best not to blush or stutter. "I'm not your slave; you can get one yourself. Besides, I already sat down." I retorted back.

He brought his face even closer. I can feel his cool breath swiftly blowing across my face. I'm going to burst any moment now. "You're not getting away with this." he smirked, stood up, and went to go get himself a tomato.

Why do I like him again? Oh right, because of the way he's making my heart beat a thousand times faster than normal. Lunch ended with that. This day is getting a lot more interesting.

-

***Chuckles***

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**WOOT WOOT Another LONG Chapter!**

**Ok so I'll say this nicely....**

**REVIEW BITCHES!!!**

**Seriously. I have 263 hits and only 2 reviewers. Is reviewing really that hard? (Btw THANK YOU LadyMartel4000!)**

**Um. Its 4:46am. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. **

***~*DiAmondLigHt46*~***


End file.
